Half Prince
by Mrs.Quirky-Bookworm
Summary: The newest technology of gaming lets you in the game interact with players in new ways. When Lucy Heartfilia decided she wants to play she makes a decision to show that being a boy isn't tough. By being a male and fooling her friends, is this what Lucy wanted? NaLu, GrUvia, maybe JeRza


**Ok, if you noticed I deleted Half Princess for the lack of inspiration. Passwordrawr is writing that story for me, for some reason he can not post stories from his computer, so I was asked to post it for him. Ok, enough of that, All rights go to Hiro Mashima and Yu Wo! Enjoy :)**

* * *

I stared at the dark night sky. Light swirled here and there and the murky sky glistened and the scene seemed almost picturesque. I smiled. It was times like this where I felt like was a scene cut out of a movie or a chapter blurb from a book.

"Lucy! I bought it!" My brother, Loke, yelled. I was sitting on the rim of the terrace and he had startled me. I fell off and had managed to catch the rim of the frame I had sat on earlier before.

"Umm… Princess what are you doing there?" Loke asked questionably staring down at me.

I glared harshly at him and irritably yelled at him, "Hurry, pull me up!"

After pulling me up (not to mention the multiple thumps on the head for the 'fat' comments), Loke had said; crocodile tears streaming down his face, "I came here so that we could play Second Life together. I waited so long to get it."

I rewinded back a little and reality struck, "What's second life?"

A pole struck down on Loke making him mockingly gasp in shock. I brought down my fist angrily on Loke making a large; almost comical bump on his strikingly handsome face.

Loke continued explaining, a certain gleam in his eyes, "Second Life is a newest virtual reality game. The realism level is 99%, even the slightest breeze, buzz of the bugs and the chirping of the birds seem almost life-like." Loke imagined himself skipping around, holding a sword and smiling to himself.

I sighed and walked inside while Loke was busy with himself in his daydream. I held a book in my hands; Dragon Youth and made a bored face, "With the realism so high it would be painful to die." I sniffed and positioned myself comfortably on the couch.

"I knew it; you girls are so scared of pain!" Loke taunted, hands held above his head in a superior-like way. "You can't even handle 30% of the pain." Loke continued, not aware of the fury burning inside of me. How dare he underestimate woman!

Loke advanced on in his rant about male superiority, "Being a girl would be so easy. You don't have to fight, since people would just volunteer to fight for you… When there's danger you just hide in the back! And wait 'till you miraculously level up." I had to admit this was pretty out-of-character for Loke, but he had managed to hit a nerve.

"LOKE, YOU'RE EXAGGERATING WAY TOO MUCH! WE'LL DECIDE WHO WINS OR LOSES IN SECOND LIFE!" I screamed, enraged at the fact that Loke looked down on me.

We were at each other's neck for a while, screaming and yelling about who the winner of Second Life would be.

Loke and I settled down after a bit of who was superior and Loke had strutted off to the bathroom. I smirked to myself while opening the plastic packaging of the Second Life gaming device.

I closed my eyes and the last thing I heard was Loke complaining about me 'getting the head start'.

I found myself in utter darkness and I thought to myself, "Broken already, huh." I sniffed and looked away in to a nonexistent corner.

"You are our first player; please wait a moment as I commence the infrared and sound wave scan. From now on, once you put on your game helmet you can start playing, but right now we will be creating your character." A beautiful female NPC said, smiling sweetly.

'Grr… why do they put pretty girls in games, don't they know that girls play video-games too.' I thought. 'Couldn't they put hot guys in them for girls?'

"Before creating your character, I must warn you, you only have one chance to design a character. Once you complete the creation process, your name, race and looks cannot be changes." The NPC said, pointing a slender finger in the air.

The red-haired NPC continued, she looked at me with dazzling brown eyes and a soft smile, "No with that said, let's get started, shall we?"

"Wait, what do you mean by can't change?" I retorted, narrowing my eyes at the NPC.

She smiled once more and explained, "In order to make Second Life more realistic, each person can only have one character."

"But what you die, it doesn't end there does it?" I countered firmly placing my hands on my hips.

"Right you are there, when you die you get sent back to rebirth point. But you _do_ lose a level." The red-haired female calmly answered, despite my ever growing temper.

"Now let's start with your character, now." The NPC said.

A gust of wind blew my hair back and my eyes clamped shut. I hesitantly opened my eyes and different character choices stood in front of me; holographic, of course, but all the terrifying.

"First choose your race, they are basically divided into humans, elves, dark elves, dwarfs, celestials, elementals, and beasts." The charming NPC instructed.

My eyes widened at the variety.

"Beasts can be divided between wolves, birds, dogs, etcetera, and elementals can be divided between flower spirits, tree spirits and…"

"Oh my Mavis, what is this?" I whined. "Why is there so many types?"

"Commercial jobs are also a special feature in our game." The red-haired divinity winked.

"Can I see myself as a human and a beast."

The wind swirled once again and in the place of the holograms that had stood before was…

* * *

**I felt tired so I stopped there :P. Anyways, hope you liked it! RnR! **


End file.
